Una Oportunidad
by MajestyDickhead
Summary: ¿Quién pensaría que cuando volvieses a tu preciado Instituto buscando al amor de tu vida encontrarías a todos menos al amor de tu vida? ¿Qué tu hayas cambiado tanto que ya le gustas a esa persona? O… ¿Qué encontrases a una persona que te provoque los mismos sentimientos que ese amor no correspondido?... Kentin x Alexy


_¡Hola! _

_Bueno este fanfic ya lo había subido a otra página pero no me gustó mucho como estaba quedando por ello le cambie algunas cosas y lo tengo aquí para ustedes._

_Este fanfic es el primero que escribí, y estoy escribiendo, asique no sean malos xc._

_¡Sin más preámbulos a leer! (~~*-*)~~_

…_.._

**Una oportunidad**

~ ¿Cuánto habrá pasado desde la última vez que la vi? Creo que un año ya…Maldición… ¡De verdad fue mucho tiempo!...Pero no importa, estoy aquí ahora ¿verdad?... Y no importa lo que pase ella estará con migo, no me voy a dar por vencido esta vez, cueste lo que cueste…~

-Ught!...- Alguien choco con mi espalda empujándome al piso.

-Eh!? OH! ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad!-

-eh?... No fue nada no te preocupes- Dije tratando de enderezarme y alzando la mirada para ver a la persona que me había empujado. Era un chico unos cuantos centímetros más alto que yo, creo que de mi misma edad, con cabello azul y ojos… ¿rosas? Vestía una ropa demasiado colorida y detrás de él había… ¿UN CLON? ¿QUE DEMONIOS?

-Eh?-el chico miro sobre su hombro, al darse cuenta de que mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y lanzo una leve risita –Con que te impresionaste por ver gemelos ¿eh? jejé-

-Eh? Ah! Lo siento… es solo que… no me lo esperaba jajá- No pude evitar reír un poco me imagino la cara de idiota que tenía jajaja.-Mm? ¿Porque me miras así?- Pregunte al ver que el peli azul se quedó viéndome con la mirada perdida.

-… ¡oh, nada!-Dijo volteando su rostro para otro lado –Yo soy Alexy y el que esta atrás mío con su PCP es mi hermano Armin… ¡Saluda, Armin!- Dijo Alexy dándole un pequeño golpe con el codo en el brazo del pelinegro.

-¿Mmmh? Ah… Hola un gusto.- Dijo sonriéndome por un segundo y desviando la vista, de nuevo, a su PCP. Armin tenía ojos azules y el cabello negro, a diferencia de su hermano. Y el usaba una ropa no tan colorida como la de Alexy, pero, aun así, su ropa era… ¿extraña? No sé cómo describir sin sonar despectivo.

-Un gusto conocerte yo soy Ke…-Iba a presentarme, cuando vi que una mano se posaba sobre el hombro de Alexy.

-¿¡QUE HACEN USTES AQUÍ!? ¡DEBERIAN ESTAR EN SUS AULAS! ¡VALLAN AHORA MISMO!- Armin y Alexy salieron disparados hacia el Interior del Instituto, desapareciendo de mi vista y dejándome solo con aquella mujer. Oh, maldición… si no mal recuerdo esa es la directora… No la recortaba tan…bueno… así.

-¿¡Y TU QUE HACES AHÍ PARADO!? - Empezó a gritarme en un tono que a una persona normal ya le hubiera desgarrado la garganta. -Oh… tú debes ser el alumno nuevo…Espero que disfrutes mucho estar en este Instituto.-Dijo lanzándome una tierna sonrisa de abuelita ¿Qué le paso? ¿Cómo puede cambiar de ánimo tan fácilmente? –Ven sígueme, querido. Te mostrare tu aula- Dijo mientras me tomaba de brazo y me guiaba hasta el interior del Instituto.

Después de pasar por un, no muy largo, pasillo paramos enfrente de una puerta que decía ''Aula A''.

-Aquí tendrás la mayoría de tus clases, al final del día ve a la sala de delegados para que Nathaniel te entregue tu horario ¿entendido?- Dijo la directora soltándome el brazo y acomodándose un poco la ropa.

-Sí...Gracias –Ella solo asintió y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

Abrí la puerta del Aula y el profesor no se encontraba, solo estaban algunos alumnos dando vueltas por el salón o charlando con otros en sus asientos. Asique, solo entre, cerré la puerta y busque con la mirada un lugar para sentarme. Y vi en el fondo, al lado de la ventana, a Alexy que alzaba levemente su mano saludándome.

Me acerque y me senté un asiento al lado de él, y cuando estire un poco la vista y vi a Armin que estaba, un poco encorvado, jugando a su PCP un asiento atrás de Alexy, ignorando a todo el mundo.

-hola- Dijo Alexy con una sonrisa y vos risueñas.-Y… ¿No piezas decirme tu nombre?- Dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza y la apoya en su mano. Cierto, cuando trate de decírselo la directora interrumpió y lo olvide totalmente.

-Lo siento, soy Kentin.-

-¿Kentin? ¡Qué lindo nombre!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, como la de un niño chiquito. Que tierno es este chico.

-Gracias… Oye Alexy a tu hermano de verdad que le gustan los videojuegos ¿No?- Dije señalando a Armin que cada vez estaba más encorvado concentrándose en su PCP.

- Si… A veces me pongo celoso de los videojuegos, pasan más tiempo con mi hermano que yo.- Hizo un pequeño puchero y se dio un segundo la vuelta para ver a su hermano.- ¿Y tú no piensas prestarme más atención o algo?- Dijo reprochando levemente a Armin.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Armin miro de un lado a otro totalmente confundido.

-Jajajaja- Alexy Echo una fuerte carcajada cerrando los ojos y con una gran sonrisa. Yo no pude evitar reír junto a él. Él tiene una risa muy contagiosa.

Nos reímos durante un tiempo, mientras Armin nos miraba extrañado y volteaba su vista de nuevo a su juego.

Pero, mientras aún estábamos riendo, entro el profesor y todos los chicos que estaban parados se dirigieron, lentamente, a sus asientos.

-¡Buenos días, alumnos!- Dijo el profesor entrando al aula.- Yo soy el profesor Farres.- El profesor era un hombre, ya algo adulto, de pelo oscuro que en las puntas iba un poco hacia afuera, con ojos rosas que eran tapados por unos lentes delgados. Usaba un suéter azul con unos pantalones de un azul un poco más claro y, para ser sinceros, no tenía una apariencia muy imponente. –Bueno, la directora me ha informado que tenemos un alumno nuevo, a ver… ¡Kentin!, pasa al frente y preséntate- Dijo señalándome y pidiendo que me pare. Maldición, no… Detesto esto.

Me pare con toda la buena voluntad posible y fui lentamente hacia el frente del aula.

-Ok… Diles a todos tu nombre, tu edad y a donde ibas antes de venir aquí, lo típico- ¿Decirles mí nombre? ¿Para qué? Si usted apenas llego me señalo y practicamente grito mi nombre enfrente de todos…Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ¡En cuanto más rápido lo haga mejor!

-Mi…mi…mi nombre es Kentin y… - Agache mi cabeza. Podía sentir como se ponía un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, asique decidí decirlo lo más rápido posible.- Tengo 17 años y antes yo estudiaba aquí, pero…- Por un segundo quede totalmente en blanco sin saber que más decir.

Levante la cabeza hacia donde estaba Alexy y vi cómo me observaba con una sonrisa tranquila y realmente concentrado en lo que decía. Por supuesto que esto no ayudo a mis nervios, solo los empeoro, porque claro, ahora también un amigo me estaba viendo hacer esta estupidez. Podía sentir como mi cara se ponía cada vez más roja creo que el color de mi cara ya no era normal. Pero aun así el profesor dijo que continuara con mi presentación.

-Pero… por diversas razones, mis padres me enviaron a una escuela militar, por casi un año y medio.-

Voltee a ver al profesor con una mirada de _¿Ya es suficiente?_ Pienso que por eso el profesor se apiado de mí y me dejo terminar ahí mi ''presentación ante mis compañeros''.

Pero cuando pensé que por fin las miradas se habían alejado de mi ¡no! Solo era el comienzo porque mientras me dirigía hacia mi banco sentí como algunas de las miradas de las chicas iban hacia mí, lo cual era muy vergonzoso.

Y así pase la primera ''clase'' en la cual no hicimos practicamente nada, ya que era la _introducción_ de los temas que íbamos a tocar en todo el año. Yo no preste mucha atención, ya que, escuchaba algunos murmullos a mí alrededor y algunas risitas femeninas que hablaban de mí y me pusieron muy nervioso.

Después terminadas las primeras dos horas de clases, pensaba en ir a visitar un poco la escuela, ya que no recuerdo casi nada de ella, pero Alexy me pidió que le ayudara a buscar a Armin…Estuvimos todo el receso buscando a Armin…Y Alexy por fin lo encontró en el hueco de las escaleras y, después de que Alexy le rogara a su hermano para que deje sus juegos, nos quedamos hablando un poco ahí.

Cuando termino el primer día de clase, Alexy, Armin y yo, nos quedamos un rato en el salón de clases ''A''. No entiendo bien esta escuela dejan a los alumnos quedarse hasta la hora que quieren practicamente, pero creo que es mejor así, después de todo puedo pasar un rato con Alexy y con Armin.

-Awwwww…Que agotador, no soporto venir al Instituto- Dijo Armin recostándose en unas sillas con su PCP en mano.

-No te quejes Armin, tú te pasaste las dos primeras horas jugando con tu PCP, si en la escuela militar yo hubiera echo eso seguro el sargento me mataba jejé-

-Oh! Ahora que mencionaste el ejército Kentin… ¿Cómo era allá?-Pregunto Alexy con una cara de total curiosidad.

-Intenso jeje… Era mucho trabajo todos los días entrenamientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, levantarse temprano, hacer abdominales, lagartijas, etc. Era todo muy agotador…je-

-¿Pero porque soportaste todo eso si era tan duro?- Pregunto Alexy con una expresión de intriga.

-Es un secreto jejeje- Dije guiñándole un ojo. Aun no quiero decirle porque siento que pensaría que soy un idiota y un acosador.

-Jmmp-Alexy cruzo los brazos, hizo un puchero con los labios y me dio la espalda…

Este chico puede ser realmente tierno a veces…

…..

_Bueno este fue el capítulo ''Piloto'' de este fanfic y si hay alguien que ya lo haya leído en la otra página: ¿Te gusto? ¿Está mejor así o lo dejo como estaba? Si alguien me responde estas preguntas se los agradecería mucho c:_

_En fin… Si les gusto dejen review y si me dijeran en que puedo mejorar se los agradecería mucho C:_

_**Capitulo dedicado a:**__ Mí querida Afus-chan que nunca encontrara este fanfic porque no le quiero decir el nombre. xD_

_Gracias por leer! (*-*)9_


End file.
